The Return of Jem
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update]A strange villian pays The Viruses and The Misfits a visit. [Replacement for The Day That Music Died]


Hasbro and Sun Brown Studio copyrighted "Jem", related characters, related places and related things from 1984 to 2111. Do not sue me.

"The Return of Jem"

A "Jem: Update" fan-fiction

A Replacement For: "The Day the Music Died"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Worm

Everyone was smiling. Eric Raymond, Techrat, Clash, "The Misfits", and my own rotten musicians, The Viruses were smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. It was the 14 A.J. (14 years after Jem after Jem's first appearance.)

Eric stated, "I am bored to death."

Pizzazz stated, "You can try to get Starlight Music again."

Eric remarked, "Try it three times in a past six months—Sari Norgy is getting me fits! She is so logical—she make the robotic Data look stupid! In addition, so far Sari has been running Starlight Music with neither a gain nor a loss-- or in other words, Starlight Music is breaking even. I could try the courts—but Sarah has a lawyer personality to remind me of Emmett Benton!"

I stated, "I cannot believe Jem and Net are toast. They are too many weird happenings since Jem first appeared."

Stormer back me up by adding, "That's goes double for me."

Irk and Pizzazz stated, "I think that those two softies lost their minds before their joined us."

An unfamiliar voice stated, "Mary 'Stormer' Phillips and Tagaka 'Worm' had not lost their minds."

We saw a bald woman with green skin. The green woman stated, "My name is Mesuda. If you want to know, legends stated that was a monster that her neck removed, but in reality, the hero gave me a haircut—removing all snakes from my hair. Those snakes were cause of stoning a wannabe hero."

Irk asked, "So what made you craw out of a rock?"

Mesuda stated, "Simple. I come to warn you. Jem will be return. You will be not able to stop it—only the younger Titans of my era could do stop it—but they had left Earth years."

Pizzazz stated, "Mesuda. We can give the old college try—even know none of the Misfits or Viruses have been to college."

Mesuda stated, "Just beware of a forgotten Grecian hero named Jasmine. She can mind control humans and monsters. Since I could stone people with my snakes' eyes, I am not affected. She will stop at nothing to get the ideas. I have a list of item need. You can decide who will attempt to fowl things—but Jasmine has luck on her side."

The list of the five important items needs to bring back Jem and our plan were the following:

Clash will swipe "The Only the Beginning" sheet music from Starlight Music and take it to Tokyo.

Roxy will steal the damaged Jem Star earrings from the Los Angeles Measuem and take them to New York City.

Jetta will steal an old necklace from Countess Danielle Vu Vision and hide out in Chicago.

Pizzazz will locate the stealing wheel of the Rocking Roadster and take it to her San Diego.

Irk and Byte will deal with the taking away of the damaged "Misfits" album from Owen Beach and head to Dallas.

Stormer stated, "According to his list—they need candles, candies, perfume, make up and a pink wig—but they aren't important as the other six."

Mesuda stated, "The rest of the items are easy to come by—even by normal people. If you steal them—they can always get. Those six ideas are troublesome. Good luck!"

After the Mesuda disappeared, Eric stated, "Stormer, I have reason to believe you the once that help Ashley out after Zipper framed her. If you don't follow Mesuda, I tell the world."

Stormer stated, "I was not that person. I will follow Mesuda."

Chapter 2- Clash

It been a month since Medusa's appearance, and I was handing out in the Gamers' company in Tokyo. I was getting bored of not understating a word in her RPG games.

A mysterious Greece-ish looking female hero appeared, "Good morning, Constance. Now be a good girl and hand over that sheet music."

I grin and hand over some sheet music as a stated, "Of course!"

The female Greece-ish looking hero stated, "How dare you trick me, Jasmine! You try to past off 'Nightmare' as 'Only Beginning'. You should be shame of yourself."

Jasmine took out a magic lamp, rubbed it and summoned a female genie into exist, "How about a little banshee for our Misfits' little Jem."

The female genie stated, "As you command, Jasmine."

I run so fast—I would make the Bullet Train look slow—until I bump into someone. It was Mesuda.

Mesuda remarked, "Well, Clash—Failure got to be your middle name."

I sighed. Failure is not my middle name, but it should have been.

Chapter 3 – Roxy

It was a month after Mesuda appeared; I got the damaged Jem Star earrings. I recognized at the one that I damaged during a ski race with the Holograms. It matched the triangle scar on my elbow. I was in New York City—just driving in a rented car—when I saw Jasmine riding in a chariot with a tall bam driving it. I look dumb, but I am not a moron. I assumed the chariot driver was Ben Hur, a famous Roman hero. I took off—but Ben Hur was able to keep up with me. After an afternoon of being chase, I recalled that Ben Hur was a well-known driver in ancient history—I was doomed to failure, so I crashed my car into a movie theater. As I run from the crashed car, I dropped the Jem Star earrings on the ground—and hid behind the snack pop—and Ben Hur and Jasmine stated, "At least she give up with a fight."

Jasmine stated as she left, "That's a good villain."

I groaned, "That was an oxymoron."

Mesuda stated, "Well, you knowing about Ben Hur--is an oxymoron. You can't read."

I stated, "Well, I watched a movie based on the book on Stormer's PS3 during a long Christmas break."

Mesuda sighed, "Well, put clay on me and called me stone-faced!"

I kept where I was hiding into Stormer showed up. Stormer explained she could not find Mesuda in Tokyo—but found Clash sulking in the airport—she spotted Mesuda in New York and followed her.

Stormer stated, "I use Pizzazz's father money to buy you a ticket back to Los Angeles—and I head to Chicago to get a head start on hunting down Mesuda. Eric gave me his previous payment from Gabor for to chase Mesuda."

Chapter 4 – Jetta

I was handing around round the China Town in Chicago. The wind was decent—for the place. They do not call Chicago the windy city for nothing. The jewel necklace was on my person when I saw Jasmine, the hero that Mesuda told me to look out for—if I wanted to kept the necklace.

Jasmine stated, "Well, if it's the whopper of the Misfits."

I stated, "If you want a whooper, go to Burger King."

Jasmine stated, "Speaking of kings—I got the king of thieves."

Jasmine took out a lamp, rubbed the magic lamp—and a familiar green-tighten man showed up, "Robin Hood"—he yanked the necklace right off me with out damaging it. I was angry at this failure and decided to toot my own horn hoping to case a traffic accident. As I was playing my saxophone, Mesuda showed up, "Well, looks like you become the Black Knight's ghost."

I stated, "Stormer's going to undercover your truce identity."

Mesuda remarked, "I only have one: Mesuda."

I replied, "Something's not right. We been losing against Jasmine—you or her got to Jem."

Mesuda stated, "You living in a dream world. It is your density to lose."

That reminded of the last song that Gamers did, "Destiny"

-SONG BREAK-

"Destiny"

The Gamers

I make a prediction,  
just you wait and see.  
All the things you want,  
the fates will grant to thee!

It's destiny! (Destiny!)  
The dreams I dream are destined to be!  
I can see the future and I'm satisfied!  
You and me, it's destiny,   
Fate is on my side!

(Oh) I share your convictions,  
Same thing goes for me!  
All the plans and schemes are more than fantasy!

It's destiny (destiny)!  
The dreams I dream are destined to be!  
I can see (I can see) the future and I'm satisfied!  
You and me, it's destiny!  
Fate is on my side!

You and me, it's destiny  
Fate is on my side!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

A few hours later, Stormer showed up—and I told her what happen. She was major-leagued angry with me exposing her chasing Mesuda.

Chapter 5 – Stormer

I was angry with Jetta for telling Mesuda that I was chasing her. Therefore—if I was Mesuda—I head to the location that Pizzazz took the steering wheel of the Rocking Roadster. I saw her looking a bear rug on floor of some damp warehouse..

In almost Pizzazz-like voice, I stated, "Another dazzling failure..."

Pizzazz stated, "Finish that line, Mary,—and you be taking a month long vacation in England with your brother. Jasmine showed up—and used her magic lab to make a dragon. I told her that dragon was not real—and that monster grabbed me! I did not believe that it was real--even know I was flying with it. The dragon breathed fire—and then drives down—and dropped me. Jasmine left with the steeling wheeling. A few hours later, Mesuda showed up. She told me that I looked like dragon bait."

I stated, "I had a funny feeling that if Mesuda or Jasmine isn't Jem as Jetta thought—they are working together. I going to see what is up with Irk and Byte in Dallas. Can you get back to Los Angeles with out help?"

Pizzazz stated, "Sure, I took one of my father's limos. San Diego isn't to far from Los Angeles."

I took the quick fight to Dallas. As arrive in Dallas, I heard a familiar. A Grecian looking female was talking to Mesuda.

Mesuda stated, "The plan's going like clock work—despite Stormer's chasing us."

Jasmine stated, "We got all the important items. All we need to go is to the spot that Jem first play her music at."

Mesuda stated, "I work on the pit in the front. The Misfits may try a frontal attack."

I took up a Techrat-modified black cell phone and stated, "Techrat, collect the Misfits and meet me in Starlight Park."

Chapter 7 – Clash

The gang had decide to do a surprise attack from the back side—so they took one of Pizzazz's father's limos to the Starlight Park. Pizzazz followed the traffic rules like a normal person—and we got out like citizen being. We saw Mesuda and Jasmine setting up five skeletons—one of them wearing the Jem Star earrings—we did not know if the one that Roxy swipe or another pair.

Mesuda stated, "The pit has been sit."

Jasmine stated, "The Misfits are going to in for the surprise of their life. Are you sure that Stormer over her."

Mesuda stated, "She took out her black Misfits phone."

Just then, we feel in a trap. Mesuda walked up to the edge. "As you like to sing Misfits,--surprise. There is one rule of villains: Never trust another villain."

The Misfits decided—because I was the smallest person, Clash reported that the Mesuda and Jasmine put the objects in a box—and burn them. Clash reported that as soon as that happen—the skeletons started to perform the song, "Only The Beginning."

SONG BREAK-

"Only the Beginning"

By Jem and the Holograms

There's music in the air  
News is in the makin'  
Music in the air  
Somethin' big is breakin'

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise   
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise   
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I told the Misfits and the Viruses that it was like the Grateful Dead video in which the skeletons become members of the Holograms: Raya, Aja, Shana, Kimber and Jem. By the time, we climbed out. Rio and Cassette showed up. They did not believe when we told about Mesuda, Jasmine—, and the only they remember about was trying Raya in old Holograms songs.

-Chapter 9 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

At Starlight Music, Rio, the Holograms, the Gamers, Mesuda, Jasmine, Cassette, were all handing around in my office.

I smiled at Mesuda (in reality, Illusiona, Net's magic illusion helper) and Jasmine (who was the game's leader, Net.)

Jem stated, "This plot was as good as the ones "The Stingers" do on one weird 1980s cartoon. Synergy, your Sari give Eric fits—and Illusiona, your Mesuda was performing could have conned the ancient people of Greece in believing you."

Net opened up the lamp she used revealing my back-up Jem Star earrings. "Thanks for allowing me to borrowing the back-ups. Synergy's illusions shook up Roxy."

I turned to Ben Hur, who was Rio. His drive skill is as good as Aja's skills. Cable, the male guitarist of the Gamers was the dragon. His flying skill is a match for Aja's driving skill. The fire Pizzazz saw was a small fire works that Cable had on his private hang-glider. The dragon was one of Synergy's illusions.

Net laugh, "I just we got we got the last laugh on the Misfits."

-SONG BREAK-

"The Last Laugh"

The Gamers

You thought you had it made  
Didn't you, didn't you? (Didn't you?)  
Thought I was bound to fade  
Didn't you, didn't you?  
You came on real strong  
But now you realize you were wrong

I've got the last laugh,  
Nothing you can do   
I've got the last laugh  
Knowin' you are through  
Whatta joke, a joke and a half  
The last laugh's on you

You tried to put me down  
Didn't you, didn't you? (Didn't you?)  
Tried makin' me the clown  
Didn't you, didn't you?

I've got the last laugh,  
Nothing you can do   
I've got the last laugh,  
Knowin' you are through

I've got the last laugh on you!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After the Holograms finished laughing at the song, I took out the fireproofed box as I stated, "The items in his fireproofed boxes are going back to their rightful owners. As for the Hologram's skeletons were Illusiona's works. Rio, Cassette and Aja dug that hole in the back. That way I way have Mesuda mention the pit in front—so the Misfits would decide on doing a back."

Kimber asked, "So what's going to Jerrica's excuse for missing six months of Starlight Music."

Synergy stated, "Sari told the news reporters that Jerrica Benton was in a comma. She will make a notice that Jerrica has recovered but it will take a few weeks before Jerrica is fine enough to return to work."

-THE END-

The lyrics for "Density", "Only the Beginning" and "The Last Laugh" are all from "Jem: Unlimited" website. The reason that The Gamers' "Density" is yellow is that it was an original "Stinger" from "Midnight Midsummer Madness. The reason that the Gamers' "The Last Laugh" is pink is that it was an original "Jem and the Holograms" song from "Video Wars."

Catch you later,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
